The invention relates to the transitional termination of a plurality of multiconductor cables in a single terminal connector. More particularly, the invention relates to the transition and termination of four individual electrical transmission cables into a single pin-socket connector by utilizing a bus bridge on a single substrate bar printed circuit board which eliminates the need for a multilayered printed circuit board.
Heretofore, in order to terminate four multiconductor cables into a single terminal connector, it has been necessary to utilize a printed circuit board constructed in at least three layers. Multiple levels of interconnect must be made through the layers in order to terminate and route the various signal and ground conductors from the four cables without shorting and signal interference. This process and construction is both expensive and time consuming in manufacturing and assembly.
Circuit boards have been generally known which employ conductive strips which straddle the circuit board for special purposes such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,312 wherein a programmed insulator is placed between the contacts of the conductive strip and the circuit board to provide a selected circuit pattern.